To the winner go the spoils
by Enlightened-darkness
Summary: Oneshot. After the battle, a battle of wills takes place. LeonCloud


**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of these characters I would be: a) a lot richer and b) not writing fanfics

This was inspired a picture found on livejournal which can be found here (remove the spaces): http :// community .livejournal .com /leonxcloud/ 94941.html #cutid1 ,which is absolutely beautiful

* * *

The collapsed blond looked up eyes hazed, clutching his damaged side in agony, as the brunet stalked over, a smirk firmly planted on the man's face. 

Cloud could admit that he was actually quite confused- usually by now Leon, his default sparring partner, should have healed him as victor this was required by the 'rules'. After the fallen was healed they would continue their spar or call it quits for the day. But, the mako eyed warrior had been lying there, blood soaking through his t-shirt, pooling onto his fingers as he applied pressure to when Lion heart had cut his side for at least what felt like five minutes. And in all that time the Restoration Leader had not stopped staring in utter haunting silence, a weird look on his eyes as they swept the blond's form.

"Leon-"

"I've thought of a new rule," the stormy eyed Gunblader overrode abruptly, awoken from his admiration of the glossy sheen of sweat that covered the younger man's forehead, the slightly parted cheery lips as the warrior panted for exhaustion and the delicious tremors that ran through Cloud's body.

Grimacing slightly Cloud looked up one eyebrow raised slightly at the declaration of the former SeeD, a man he considered his equal. The questioning look the swordsman gave clearly enunciated his query before he had even attempted to open his mouth, "What do you mean?"

The rules of any spar between them had a number of unspoken, undefined rules that were followed almost religiously. Looking to catch those striking tumultuous eyes to get a grasp of what the brunet was thinking, the blond found himself desperately hoping Leon planned to heal him sometime soon because he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate through the pain. The former Saviour of Gaia may not have known much about his foreign companion but he was fairly sure he was not a sadist. Masochist maybe, with the way he put his all into the restoration of Radiant Garden, but not a sadist. The blond excruciating pain that had fully captured his focus however made him entirely blind to the hungry lustful stare fixed on him as the older man took confident steps forward.

Triumphantly the stoic Restoration Leader was in a blink of an eye straddling black clad hips, brushing their groins together only purposely for a brief second. The pink spreading across Cloud's face the exact reaction he hoped to receive when the rush of arousal affected the younger male.

The man in question inwardly berated himself for letting a simple touch get to him so badly. He should be feeling that arousal over a fellow warrior's touch. He was straight wasn't he? The blond had dated Aerith and Tifa before, and even if both relationships had broken down- it still meant something that he had tried. Then again there had been those times when he'd admired other men, but that was just a wish that he could get like that, wasn't it? Though he may not want to admit it to himself, the swordsman knew that it wasn't true. The younger man was so convinced on how wrong this was... yet why did it feel so right?

As the captor moved slightly it sent shooting pain back up to his befuddled brain as a calloused hand brushed over his pained side on its way to grasp the high collar of his shirt. Cloud never saw it coming; as Leon with the strength that the blond did not currently possess pulled his comrade up slightly to enclose his lips over the younger's roughly prying them open in Cloud's shock to slide his tongue in. With little resistance in the sheer surprise and shock that the blond had succumbed to, the brunet plundered as he went exploring causing the man beneath him to moan at the touch.

If Cloud had been so sure that he was straight, he would have pushed the Gunblader away... but as it was he couldn't figure out why he hadn't. It wasn't that he didn't have the physical capacity to, he was injured not incapable, but rather as if something in his mind had clicked into place. Instead he grasped the brunet's shirt pulling himself into the kiss, deepening it and through his pain battled back for the dominance.

Drawing back the stormy eyed Gunblader smirked as he cast curaga on his blond's side, "My idea is... to the winner go the spoils."

Before the stunned swordsman could react Leon had thrown his 'prize' over his shoulder tramping up to the castle, where, he was sure, they would not be disturbed.


End file.
